


i'll face the weather before me

by tvglow



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvglow/pseuds/tvglow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Woo pretentious song lyric titles that make no sense).<br/>I went with the "make out a lot" (figuratively) part of the prompt cause you can't go wrong with that, right.... :X</p>
    </blockquote>





	i'll face the weather before me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missm/gifts).



> (Woo pretentious song lyric titles that make no sense).  
> I went with the "make out a lot" (figuratively) part of the prompt cause you can't go wrong with that, right.... :X

 

BONUS TRACK, cause I drew it anyway and didn't know which one to choose


End file.
